Zee Cinema
Not to be confused with Zee Cinemalu, Zee’s Telugu movie channel. Zee Cinema is a Hindi-language movie channel and the oldest 24-hour movie channel in India, having been launched in 1995. It is the flagship Hindi movie channel of the Zee network; other such channels of the network are &pictures, Zee Bollywood, Zee Classic, Zee Action, Zee Anmol Cinema and &xplor HD. Zee Cinema’s traditional competitors are Sony Max and Star Gold. In recent years, the channel has been showing more South Indian (Telugu, Tamil and Kannada) movies dubbed into Hindi, like its competitors. 1995–2000 * Ident 2000–2005 * Ident 2005–2011 * Ident 2011–2015 A new logo was introduced on 19 June 2011 to coincide with the rebrand of the Zee network on that day. * Ident reel * Ident Zee Cinema Movies.Masti.Magic 2011.jpg|Logo with slogan. Zeecinemahd2011.png|HD logo. An HD feed was launched on 15 August 2011. Zee TV, Zee Studio and Ten Sports also launched HD feeds. 2015–2017 2015–2016 A new logo and graphics package, created by the Argentine design agencies Superestudio and 2veinte, was introduced on 19 April 2015. The identity consisted of white and green marbles flying through a portal. Intro was the on-screen typeface. Zee Cinema’s traditional colours of yellow, green and white were retained. Zee Cinema Movies.Masti.Magic 2015.jpg|Logo with slogan. Zee Cinema HD 2015.jpg|HD logo. * Graphics reel on Vimeo * Art of Channel Branding * Zee Cinema * Best Media Info * MXMIndia * Afaqs! * Ident Zee Cinema 2015 rebrand.jpg|Stills from the rebrand. 1 January–15 October 2017 The gap in the top right corner of the ‘Z’ was closed and the swoosh within it was modified. This was also done by all other Zee channels and properties. 2017–present A brand new logo and graphics package was introduced on 15 October 2017 to coincide with the rebrand of the television channels of the Zee network on that day. The new look was created by Mumbai-based design agency Dynamite Design. The channel dropped its signature yellow-and-green colours for red and teal. The widespread Gotham font became the on-screen typeface, as with Zee TV and all of ZEEL. Zee Cinema Movies.Masti.Magic 2017.jpg|Logo with old slogan (2017–2019). Zee Cinema HD 2017-0.jpg|HD logo. The central design element of the new graphics package is, in Dynamite’s words, ‘a studio light ball that acts as the portal; a spotlight—synonymous with cinema’. When Telugu sister channel Zee Cinemalu launched an HD feed on New Year’s Eve 2017, along with Zee Telugu, it adopted this graphics package. These graphics will also be used by the Tamil Zee Thirai and the Kannada Zee Picchar when they launch in 2020. * Dynamite Design * Graphics reel on Vimeo * Creative Gaga * Idents Dynamite Design also created the motion graphics of two of Zee’s other Hindi movie channels, Zee Bollywood and &xplor HD, when they were launched in August 2018 and July 2019, respectively. A new slogan was introduced in April 2019—''Seene Mein Cinema'' (Cinema In My Heart)—that replaced the long-running Movies.Masti.Magic (Movies.Fun.Magic) slogan that had been used since Zee Cinema’s inception. * TelevisionPost Zee Cinema Seene Mein Cinema.jpeg|Logo with slogan against red background. Zee Cinema Seene Mein Cinema.jpg|Logo with slogan against plain background. Category:Movie television channels in India Category:Hindi-language television channels Category:Zee Network Category:Television channels in India Category:Movie channels Category:Television channels in Asia Category:1995 Category:International television channels Category:Television channels in the Middle East Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995